Nitric oxide (NO) is a cellular signaling molecule which plays a role in many biological processes including the relaxation of vascular and non-vascular tissue. Nitric oxide is synthesized from L-arginine by nitric oxide synthase (NO synthase). NO synthase occurs in different isoforms, including a constitutive form (cNOS) and an inducible form (iNOS). The constitutive form is present in normal endothelial cells, neurons and some other tissues. Formation of nitric oxide by the constitutive form in endothelial cells is thought to play an important role in normal blood pressure regulation.
Angiotensin is a protein that causes blood vessels to constrict, and drives blood pressure up and stimulates the release of aldosterone from the adrenal cortex. Angiotensin is part of the renin-angiotensin system (a hormone system that regulates blood pressure and water (fluid) balance) which is a major target for drugs that lower blood pressure. Angiotensin II receptor type 1 (AT1) is believed to mediate the key effects of angiotensin II.
The therapeutic effect of an extremely diluted (or ultra-low) form of antibodies potentized by homeopathic technology has been discovered by the inventor of the present patent application, Dr. Oleg I. Epshtein. U.S. Pat. No. 7,582,294 discloses a medicament for treating Benign Prostatic Hyperplasia or prostatitis by administration of a homeopathically activated form of antibodies to prostate specific antigen (PSA). U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0260742 discloses a homeopathically potentized form of antibodies to a C-terminal fragment of the angiotensin II AT1 receptor. The homeopathically potentized form of antibodies to a C-terminal fragment of the angiotensin II AT1 receptor is marketed in the Russian Federation and other countries under the name Kardos®. U.S. Pat. No. 7,700,096 discloses and claims a homeopathically potentized form of antibodies to endothelial NO-synthase. The homeopathically potentized form of antibodies to endothelial NO-synthase is marketed in the Russian Federation and other countries under the name Impaza®.
There is a continuing need for new drug products with desired therapeutic efficacy for treatment of diseases and disorder of the cardiovascular system.